Superconductivity is a phenomenon occurring in certain materials below certain temperatures, characterized by zero electrical resistance and expulsion of magnetic fields. Superconducting magnets are some of the most powerful electromagnets, and can be used in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) machines, nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometers, mass spectrometers, particle accelerators, and in plasma confinement in fusion reactors. In particular, superconducting wires comprising filaments formed from niobium-based superconductors, such as niobium tin (Nb3Sn), have attracted interest for use in a variety of electromagnetic applications, such as magnets (e.g., high-field 10-20 T) magnets), motors, and transformers.